The Winter House Trilogy Part 2: Icebreak
by Luv2Dream1212
Summary: This is the second part of The Winter House Trilogy. The Fellowship has been broken, Millie has gone heading to Mordor with Frodo and Sam, leaving Samantha going with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli to hunt down the Uruk-Hai to save Merry and Pippin and Elizabeth taking care of a surviving Boromir until his arrow-wounds are healed.
1. Chapter 1: Of Elizabeth and Boromir

The Winter House Trilogy:

Icebreak

Book 2

CHAPTER 1

OF ELIZABETH AND BOROMIR

**AN:** Hey guys, I had to re-post this. Sorry about that.

**Elizabeth's POV **

"Elizabeth." groaned a voice, "Elizabeth. Elizabeth!"

"Aww, shut up Boromir." I muttered.

"Elizabeth!"

"OMG," I got up from my cot and walked over to Boromir's. I hadn't gotten hardly any sleep since he'd survived his wounds, worst part was, Aragorn had made ME stay and watch over him while he healed while him, Leoglas, Gimli, and Samantha went Orc-hunting, man, I wanted to go!

Boromir was lying on his good side and staring at me with drowsy eyes. "Yes Boromir?" I said gently.

"I'm hungry."

"Well, it is 6:30 in the morning, which means breakfast I guess. –But first, we're gonna have to change your bandages." I helped him sit up on the edge of the bed; he'd gained enough strength to sit up on his own thank god. I slowly unwrapped the old bandages exposing his chest and took a cloth and wiped the wounds, two arrow wounds to be exact and replaced the bandages.

"There you are Steward Prince." I said. "Stay here, I'm going to go get some _Lembas _bread for you." Boromir made a face.

"Or you could wait until lunch."

"No, I'm too hungry."

"OK." I walked to the luggage in another chamber and got out two of the elven breads, one for me, one for him. I handed him the bread, already unwrapped and he began to eat it, slowly, while I feasted on my own piece. When we were done, Bormir said, "Can you sing something?"

I looked at him, "Really?"

"Yes, I like your singing too, not just Legolas."

"A lot of people like my singing pretty boy." I said. I thought of a song that I knew, something inspirational, something to lift our weary spirits.

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm _

_There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of what you are_

_There's an answer_

_If you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know_

_Will melt away_

_[Chorus:]_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_It's a long road_

_When you face the world alone_

_No one reaches out a hand_

_For you to hold_

_You can find love_

_If you search within yourself_

_And the emptiness you felt_

_Will disappear_

_[Chorus]_

_The Lord knows_

_Dreams are hard to follow_

_But don't let anyone_

_Tear them away_

_Hold on_

_There will be tomorrow_

_In time_

_You'll find the way_

_[Chorus]_

"Thank you, Elizabeth, that song is spirit-lifting, it makes me feel a little better." I smiled.

**Millie's POV **

"Gandalf!" I blinked my eyes open to see Frodo sitting up with his eyes wide, he'd had another nightmare.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, "It was just a dream."

I looked at the sky, "It's dawn, we should probably get going, I'll wake Sam." He briefly nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: The Taming of Smeagol

CHAPTER 2

THE TAMING OF SMEAGOL

**Millie's POV**

The three of us headed on; Frodo, Sam, and me. I was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention to the road ahead. I walked in the very back of the line, one, because I had no idea where to go and 2, I could protect the hobbits. After a while I began to sing a song I'd learned in the 8th grade Jazz band.

_I was walking along, minding my business, _

_When out of the orange colored sky, _

_Flash, bam, alacazam, Wonderful you came by. _

_. _

_I was humming a tune, drinking in sunshine, _

_When out of that orange colored view _

_Wham, bam, alacazam, I got a look at you. _

_. _

_One look and I yelled timber _

_Watch out for flying glass. _

_Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out _

_I went into a spin and I started to shout _

_I've been hit, This is it, this is it, this is it. _

_. _

_I was walking along minding my business _

_When love came and hit me in the eye _

_Flash, bam, alacazam, _

_Out of the orange colored sky _

_. _

_Well, one look and I yelled timber _

_Watch out for flying glass. _

_Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out _

_I went into a spin and I started to shout _

_I've been hit, This is it, this is it, this is it. _

_. _

_I was walking along minding my business _

_When love came and hit me in the eye _

_Flash, bam, alacazam, _

_Out of the orange colored, purple stripes, _

_Pretty green polka-dot sky _

_Flash, bam, alacazam, _

_Went the sky_

"Good song Millie," said Samwise.

"Yes," added Frodo.

"Thanks," I said, blushing slightly.

We traveled in silence again for a little while more until Sam let out a frustrated groan, "I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way." He said.

"He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Sam…but they did." Suddenly he jerked backed with a yelp.

"It's the Ring isn't it Mr. Frodo?"

"It's getting heavier on me." Frodo sat back down, panting; he felt around for his water bottle and took a sip.

Then, Sam looked around, "This place looks strangely familiar."

"Of course it does, we've been going in circles!" said Frodo in an agitated tone. We headed on all day until late at night with no further progress.

"The thieves! The thieves! The filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where isss it? They stole it from us. My preciousss. Curse them! We hates them! It's ours, it is...and we wantssss it!" I blinked my eyes open, listening silently to a strange voice and hissing.

"What on earth?" I got up, only to be responded with being tackled to the ground. "AGGGGGHHHH!" I screamed in surprise. At that moment Sam and Frodo woke up. The two of them grabbed the creature by the arms and tackled him to the ground, getting him off me. Amidst the struggle, the creature broke loose and tackled Frodo. Frodo fell back revealing the Ring, Gollum's huge eyes made contact with it and he went straight for it, but Sam and I went for him, however Sam was knocked back and Gollum again went for the Ring. I grabbed hold of him and yanked him back, "Get away from him!" I screamed. Gollum bit me in the shoulder, which pissed me off sooo bad that I knocked him clear across the ground, clutching my shoulder. He immediately tried to get away but Sam tackled him, then Gollum immediately got Sam in a death grip. Frodo responded by drawing Sting form its sheath and holding it against the creatures throat. "This is Sting, you've seen it before haven't you…..Gollum," Frodo said menacingly, "Release him or I will cut your throat." Gollum let go of Sam slowly and began to cry. _Ridiculous. _ I thought.

The next morning, the three of us headed on with Gollum tied with the Elven rope and being dragged by Sam, he was wailing and writhing in pain, "Aggh, it burns us, it burns us! Nasty elves twisted it, take it off us!"

"Quiet you!" Sam snapped, he tugged fiercely on the rope, Gollum let out a yelp and collapsed on his back. Sam turned to Frodo, "It's hopeless, every orc in Mordor will hear this racket, let's just we just tie him up and leave him."

"No!" Gollum screamed, "That would kill us, kill us!"

"No more than you deserve." said Sam.

"Maybe he does deserve to die," said Frodo, "-But now that I see him, I do pity him."

"We be nice to them if they be nice to us," said the wretched creature now begging, "Take it off us. We swears to do what you wants. We swears."

"There is no promise that you can make that I can trust." Frodo replied.

"Please!" Gollum exclaimed, "We swears to serve the master of the preciousss. We swears on…on the preciouss! Please, we begs….we swears on the preciousss."

"The Ring is treacherous, it will hold you to your word."

"Yes," answered Gollum, "On the preciousss….on the preciousss."

"I don't believe you!" Sam exclaimed. Gollum fearfully climbed on top of a boulder.

"Get down!" Sam exclaimed, "Get down!" Sam jerked on the rope and Gollum fell to the ground, choking.

"Sam!" Frodo exclaimed.

"He's tricking you Mr. Frodo, we let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep."

Then Gollum looked at me, "Does non-hobbit believe us? Does she?"

I looked at Frodo and then back at Gollum.

Frodo walked over to Gollum, who lay panting, "First of all, if you're going to come along with us, you'll have to understand that she is taken."

"Yes."

"You know the way to Mordor?"

"Yes."

"You've been there before?"

"Yes."

Frodo reached out and took the rope off of the creature, who seemed surprised and relieved.

"You will lead us to the Black Gate."


	3. Chapter 3: The Riders of Rohan

CHAPTER 3

THE RIDERS OF ROHAN

**Samantha's POV**

It was a chilly morning and we walked in silence behind Aragorn. Aragorn suddenly lay down and pressed his ear to the ground, "Their pace has quickened, they've picked up our scent." He reported. With that he ran off, Legolas turned to us, "c'mon you two, hurry." He did not wait for a reply, he ran after Aragorn with the two of us trailing behind, I would've ran too but I didn't want to leave Gimli behind.

Gimli paused and turned to me, "Three days' and nights' pursuit, no food, no rest and no sign of Merry and Pippin anywhere."

"I know," I answered, "I'm tired and hungry." We kept running at a steady pace and very once in a while, Legolas would look back and make sure we were still keeping up. Suddenly, Aragorn stopped and bent over and picked up and Elven brooch, "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall. They may yet be alive, less than a day ahead, hurry, make haste, c'mon!" Aragorn took off again, followed by Legolas, "C'mon," said the elf, "We're gaining on them."

"We dwarves are not meant for cross country, we are mad, dangerous sprinters for short distances, but never cross country!"

"Teens like me are not meant for this kind of haste either." I answered.

"Thank you, someone agrees with me." said Gimli with a quick grin.

**Elizabeth's POV **

When a blinked open my eyes marking the third day since I'd been left here with Boromir, and he was finally gaining back his strength and his wounds were healing up nicely. They scarcely bled anymore and were starting to close up. I got up and walked to Boromir's cot. He was still asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. Good. I rubbed his head and ran my hand through his strawberry blonde hair, chuckling to myself before walking out of the cave toward the creek. I found a place that was sheltered by entwining bushes and trees, perfect place to bathe. I brought out the little bottles of hotel shampoo and conditioner and a bar of soap and set them on the bank. I draped a fluffy white towel from Rivendell over a branch. I turned on Samantha's android that she'd left behind and put on my iPod to the song "Miracle" by Cascada, next I stripped off my clothes and draped those over a branch and got in the creek, it was a little…ok, it was cold. I took a deep breath and dunked my head underwater and drenched my body completely. I squeezed some shampoo in my palm and massaged it in my hair. I washed my body while the shampoo soaked, singing the song.

_Boy meets girl_

_You were my dream,my world_

_But i was blind_

_You cheated on me from behind_

_So on my own_

_I feel so all alone_

_Though I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_It can happen to me_

_Miracle... Miracle [echo]_

_Day and night_

_I'm always by your side_

_Cause I know for sure_

_My love is real my feelings pure_

_So take a try_

_No need to ask me why_

_Cause I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle..._

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me_

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_It can happen to me_

_Miracle... Miracle [echo]_

_Miracle... Miracle [echo]_

I moved to the beat of the song while I rinsed out my hair and lathered in some conditioner and rinsed myself off completely. I went for a brief swim before stepping onto the bank and wrapping the towel around me. I dried off my body and then my hair with the towel and put my clothes back on. I ran the towel across my hair again before brushing out my temporarily, some-what straight red hair. I packed up my stuff before walking back toward the cave and I ran into Boromir. "Oh, hello Boromir." I said.

"There you are, I was coming to look for you."

_Boy am I glad he didn't find me while I was bathing. _I thought.

"Elizabeth?"

I snapped back into reality, "Oh…sorry I didn't warn you, you were asleep."

"It's alright."

"Let me change those bandages." I led him into the cave and sat him on the cot. I unwrapped the bandages and washed his bare chest with a cloth and took a look at the wounds, they were healing really nicely and almost completely closed up. I wrapped some new bandages around them, "OK Boromir," I said, "Today I want you getting plenty of rest so that way you're all rested up for tomorrow morning."

"What's the big deal with tomorrow?"

"We're going to head for Rohan and meet the others on the road, Aragorn's command." I replied, "That is if you feel like you can make it, that's why I want you resting all day today."

"Well….OK…." he didn't seem very happy.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well I just thought….this is the third morning….and I'm feeling a lot better and stronger and I was thinking we could go for a walk….you know, in the fresh air."

"Well, we have been cooped up in the cave for a while, but the moment you get weary, we're going back and you're resting, capeesh?" I said sternly.

"Yes."

"And another thing, when we get back to the cave after our walk, you're resting for the remainder of the day." I said.

"Agreed."

"Alright, then, let's go." I helped Boromir put on his mail, red shirt, and blue-green vest. We also brought our swords, just in case and headed off through the forest.

**Samantha's POV **

We stopped at the edge of a hill and looked out to the plains below.

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords," said Aragorn, "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

Legolas ran ahead and looked out at the horizon.

"What do your elf eyes see?" asked Aragorn.

"The Uruks turned northeast; they're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman." I said. We took off now running, hot on their pursuit.

"Keep breathing," said Gimli, "That's the key! Breathe!"

"They run as though the whips of their masters are behind them." said Legolas.

We continued to run.

It was the next day. Legolas paused and looked up at the sky, "A red sun rises," he reported, "Blood has been spilled this night." Suddenly we heard the sound of horses, we darted behind a boulder and peered out, a large group of horse-men appeared, their banners flying. Aragorn came out of hiding as they passed, with us closely behind.

"Riders of Rohan, what news of the Mark?" asked Aragorn. No one replied, but the leader gave order and the riders wound around us in a circle, their spears pointed.

"And what business does and Elf, a man, a Dwarf and a girl have in the Riddemark, speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, Horsemaster and I shall give ya mine." said Gimli. I put my hand on the dwarf's shoulder as the leader jumped off his horse and looked down at Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood a little higher from the ground. Legolas and I drew our weapons.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Said Legolas.

"You wouldn't dare touch him." I added. The riders pointed their spears closer and after a brief intense moment, Aragorn gently pushed our arms down.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Samantha, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of rohan and of Theoden, your King. "

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he said sadly, taking off his helmet. "Not even his own kin. Saruman had poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands. My company and I are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we were banished. The white Wizard is cunning, he wlaks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. Everywhere his spies slip passed our nets."

"We are not spies," said Aragorn, "We are hunting the Uruk-hai, they have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed; we slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits," I said.

"Did you see two hobbits with them?" asked Gimli.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." explained Aragorn.

"We left none alive, we piled the carcasses and burned them," said Eomer pointing to a smoking pile in the distance.

"Dead?" said Gimli, hanging his head. Legolas and I put comforting hands on his shoulders, in grief.

"I'm sorry." said Eomer, and then he whistled, "Hasufel, Arod, Mikayla!" three horses galloped up. "May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters, farewell." He climbed back on his horse "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." Then he said to the riders, "We ride north." And they were gone. Hasufel was a dark chestnut, Arod was white and Mikayla was tall and had a shiny black coat. Aragorn mounted Hasufel, Leoglas and Gimli mounted Arod and they all turned and looked at me. I stroked Mikayla's muzzle. "It was nice of them to give me a horse, but I think we should send her to Elizabeth and Boromir." I slipped my leaf necklace on her nose-piece.

"I agree," said Aragorn jumping off of Hasufel. He whispered something to Mikayla and she neighed and tossed her head before heading off in the direction we had come. He mounted Hasufel again, and I doubled up and rode behind him, my arms around his waist as we galloped off in the opposite direction.

**Elizabeth's POV **

Boromir and I walked through the woods, engaged in a bright conversation when suddenly; something crashed through the undergrowth and appeared in front of us. It was a tall and lean black horse with a shining coat and combed mane. "It's a horse of Rohan," said Boromir, he reached out and stroked the surprisingly mellow beast. "What is she doing all the way out here I wonder?" Suddenly, Boromir caught sight of something sparkling on her nose-piece. He took it off and ex amined it, "You might want to see this." He handed me the necklace.

"It's Samantha's leaf necklace she got from the Lady of the Wood." I said, "That means-"

"They sent her to get us."

"Well it looks like we won't be walking then." I stroked the horse's smooth neck, "Do you know her name?"

"If I remember correctly, she is called Mikayla." He answered.

I smiled, "Are you ready to set off?"

He nodded.

Back at the cave, I packed up our bags and put them in either sides of Mikayla. When I was done, we mounted her, Boromir had the reins, I was behind with my arms wrapped around his waist and we galloped off to find the others.


	4. Chapter 4: The White Wizard

CHAPTER 4

THE WHITE WIZARD

**Samantha's POV **

We rode on in silence and in grief, all of us seemed almost positive that the hobbits were dead. However, I always had a faint glimmer of hope that they were OK, and I hoped it was true. I got slightly off balance and tightened my grip around Aragorn to rebalance myself. "Easy." said Aragorn. Suddenly, an acrid stench filled my nose, smoke; we had approached the bonfire of carcasses. We dismounted Hasufel and Arod and walked up the hill. We rummaged through the charred bodies, not wanting to know what we might possibly find. Suddenly, I picked up a charred belt and dagger sheath, trying to hold in my emotions. "Oh….."

"It's one of their little belts." said Gimli sadly.

Leoglas bowed his head and put his arm around me and closed his eyes, "_Hiro îth… ab 'wanath..._(May they find peace in death.)

There was a block of silence when Aragorn harshly kicked a helmet and let out a distressed yell.

"We've failed them…" said Gimli. Suddenly, Aragorn looked to the side at some tracks. "A hobbit lay here, and the other," he reported, "Their bonds were cut, they crawled, away from battle," he stood up, "Into the Fangorn Forest!"

"Fangorn? What madness drove them there?" muttered Gimli.

"Who cares?" I replied, "They're alive is all that matters." My spirits had lifted at the thought of seeing the pair again. We headed off again, on foot.

We found our way into a dense forest. Gimli ran his finger along a dark stain on a leaf and brought it too his mouth, spitting instantly, "Uggh, Orc blood!"

_Then why'd you lick it dumbbell. _I thought, a smile curving along my lips.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said, looking down at some strange imprints on the forest floor.

"The air is so close in here." muttered Gimli.

"This forest is very old," said Legolas, "Full of memory and anger." At that moment, groans vibrated through the forest, Gimli raised his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas reported.

"Gimli," I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Lower your axe." I gestured with my hand. The dwarf obeyed, seeming somewhat bashful.

"Oh….."

"Aragorn, _nad nâ ennas_!" said Legolas. (Something is out there)

"_Man cenich?_" (What do you see)

"The White Wizard approaches….."

"Don't let him speak, he will put a spell on us!" directed Aragorn. We all drew our weapons and headed forward and attacked, however Legolas, Gimli, and I were deflected and Aragorn dropped his sword, which fell with a clang as if it'd just burned him or something. We shielded our eyes at the blinding light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two Hobbits." said the Wizard's voice.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday and met someone they did not expect, does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself." Aragorn replied. The light died down revealing the face of Gandalf, his blue eyes bright as ever, he was clad in white and had a snow-white beard and hair. I swear by all means, he was beautiful, more angel-like than when I'd seen him in the movie. He was plain beautiful, and for a moment I couldn't do anything but look at him, in a daze.

"…..But, you fell….." Aragorn said.

"Through fire and water, from the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought the Balrog of Morgoth until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time, stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as the life-age of the earth, but it was not the end, I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" I exclaimed with a deep happy sigh, not being able to wipe the smile form my face.

"Gandalf? Yes, that's what they used to call me, Gandalf the Grey that was my name."

He smiled.

"Gandalf." said Gimli.

Gandalf smiled again, "I am Gandalf the White now, and I have come back to you now at the turn of the tide." Gandalf got off from the rock he was standing on and pulled a grey cloak over his white robes. We now trekked through the forest again, with Gandalf leading the way.

"One stage of the journey is over," said the wizard, "thus, another begins, war has come to Rohan and we must ride to Edoras with all haste."

We stopped now just outside the forest, Gandalf gave a shrill whistle that rang all throughout the mountainside.

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Whoa, what was that?" I asked, looking around, as I had heard the sound of what appeared to be a long shrill whistle. Suddenly, I caught glimpse of a massive and beautiful white horse, followed by two others, a white and a chestnut. Mikayla let out a neigh and bounded after them.

"Where is she taking us?" I exclaimed.

Boromir shook his head and shrugged, "I'll never understand Rohirric horses." Her pace quickened and I nearly fell. "Mikayla!" I yelped.

**Samantha's POV **

Almost immediately after the call, a beautiful angel-like white horse appeared followed closely by Arod and Hasufel, with Mikayla riding behind carrying Boromir and Lizzie! A smile curved across all our lips as the riders of Mikayla shakily came to a halt in front of us and Lizzie fell but was caught by Legolas. She looked at him and smile. _Oh no, not another one of those weird prince-and-princess moments. _I thought, rolling my eyes, grinning slightly. Then she saw me, "Samantha!" she exclaimed. She jumped out of Legolas's arms and face planted onto the floor into a pile of leaves. She got up, with them tangled in her hair and in her mouth. I grinned broadly as she spit out the leaf with a flustered glare and everyone began to laugh. I helped her up. "Aha, ha, aha, ha, aha, ha." She said and then hugged me, squishing me.

"OK, I don't like hugs." I said. She let go of me.

"Doesn't like hugs?" said Gimli, "This lassie just keeps getting more and more like me."

Lizzie hugged everyone including Aragorn, wow. Then we all turned to Gandalf who stroked the white horse's nose, "Shadowfax, he's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." I smiled. Liz smiled. Everyone smiled. The fellowship was finally beginning to rebuild.


	5. Chapter 5: Missing You

CHAPTER 5

MISSING YOU

**Millie's POV**

It was getting late, the sun was completely gone and Frodo, Sam, and I were tired. We found a little gully within some rocks that provided some shelter from the cold. I sat down underneath a large rock, my back against it and looked out to the horizon, feeling forlorn. I sighed. I then went to my pack and brought forth my flashlight and a photo album, I flipped through all the pages, gazing at the pictures of me, Samantha, and Elizabeth, all the way back to our two years in middle school. My favorite picture I think was taken recently, the three of us were in a line, I was in the middle, with my arms around their shoulders, and one of their arms were around mine, we were all smiling broadly. A small tear slid down my cheek, I missed them so much!

**Elizabeth's POV**

It was late, we rode in silence, trying to find shelter, we weren't gonna make it to Edoras tonight. Eventually, we finally found shelter, a cave under a large hill. It was long and wide and tall, big enough to fit the horses too. The cave was cramped….but warm. The horse lay down on the floor with their legs folded underneath them, their riders against their sides. Samanthas sat down next to me and sighed. I looked at her, "I miss her." I said, indicating Millie.

"I do too, I wish she were here right now."

"I do too."

I let out a deep sigh. "I-I can't do this." Elizabeth got up and headed out of the cave.

**Samantha's POV**

"Elizabeth!" I got up and followed her, turning on my flashlight, that is, after I accidentally kicked Aragorn, "Sorry." I said, before exciting the cave. Elizabeth was standing in the middle of the field, her back turned to me.

"Liz?"

Liz. _I've been a walking heartache_

_I've made a mess of me_

_The person that I've been lately_

_Ain't who I wanna be_

Sam. _But you stay here right beside me_

_Watch as the storm blows through_

_And I need you_

Both. _Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

Mill. (From Emyn Muil)

_There's more here than what we're seeing_

_A divine conspiracy_

_That us, inseparable besties_

_Could somehow separate_

_You'll always be love's great martyr_

_And I'll be the flattered fool_

_And I need you_

_Yeah!_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

All Three._ On my own I'm only_

_Half of what I could be_

_I can't do without you_

_We are stitched together_

_And what love has tethered_

_I pray we never undo_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you, gave me you_

_He gave me you._

**Millie's POV**

Tears were now creeping down, OK, falling down my face and I was sniffling.

"Millie?" a soft voice called. I turned to my side, Frodo was there looking at me with his intent and beautiful eyes. "Are you OK?" I sniffled.

"Yeah, it's just….I miss my friends, a lot."

"You didn't have to come with us," said Frodo, "You could've stayed with them."

"No, I swore to protect you, and that's just what I'm going to do, I love you." I closed my eyes and let a tear fall to the ground. I felt someone touch my hand gently. I turned to look at Frodo and smiled through my tears. I moved forward and we embraced in a hug for a long time. I sighed, closed my eyes and smiled, the tears still falling. Frodo was here for me and I'm sure Sam was too.

**Elizabeth's POV **

I sat on a rock, my back turned to the cave. It was dark and the night wind blew around me, giving me the chills. I looked out on the horizon, tears falling down my face. I missed Millie; her, Samantha, and I were supposed to be inseparable. I put my head in my knees and folded my arms, and started to cry softly.

"Elizabeth?" a voice said, "Are you OK?" I looked up through tearful eyes to see Legolas standing in front of me.

"I'm fine," I sniffed.

"You're crying."

"I-oh Legolas, I-I miss Millie so much." Legolas sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"We all miss her." He said, "And we all miss Frodo and Sam."

"We're supposed to be inseparable, the three of us…Samantha, Millie and I."

"I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her."

"I suppose you're right." I closed my eyes and drooped my head, the tears still falling.

"I just, I never thought she…..would leave."

He let out a deep sigh, "Do you remember what you told me…about that song that you listened to when you're feeling sad?"

"Not even music can heal these wounds, Legolas." I said, "They're too deep."

"Elizabeth, you're talking as though you've lost everything."

"Sometimes I think I have."

"-But you haven't," he replied.

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"You still have the rest of us…..and you still have me," he replied. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. "Elizabeth, you're the best thing that's happened to me since this quest began, meeting you and your friends….meeting you."

I looked up at him. "You always know the right thing to say Legolas." I said.

**Samantha's POV**

I tossed and turned in my sleep, unable to hold still, I was having a nightmare.

_"I'm going with Sam." Millie said._

_"What?" I replied, "What do you mean?"_

_"I made a promise that I would protect the hobbits, and that's just what I'm going to do." She answered._

_"I'm going with you!"_

_"No!" I looked at her with a puzzled face._

_"No Sam, I'm going to need you to help explain this to Elizabeth, and save Boromir, and I don't want to risk anything, stay here for me." Her eyes were stained with tears. _

_There was silence when Sam said, "OK, I'll stay. Your leaving is gonna destroy part of Lizzie's heart, and she'll need a strong rest of it to help her through this. Well….good luck." A tear slipped down her face. _

_"Diddo." I replied through tears. We hugged for a long time before she stormed off after the rest of them. I watched her go before following Samwise in the other direction. _

_My vision changed, I was standing in a fiery chasm. There I saw Frodo, Sam, Millie and Gollum, Gollum and Frodo were wrestling at the lip of the cliff and Millie had joined in. The three were in a violent tangle, Frodo and Millie trying desperately not to hurt one another. Then, suddenly, all three tumbled over the edge._

_"MILLIE!" I screamed, "Millie, no!" However, no one could hear or see me; I was invisible to their waking eyes. _

_Suddenly I heard a voice, "I'm not gonna let you go Frodo, I don't care what happens to me, but I'm not letting you go!" _

"Millie!" I jerked up with a start.

"Lass?" it was Gimli's voice, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Gimli," I answered, "It was just a dream."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure." I replied.

"Well, OK….."

I sighed and leaned back against Hasufel's sleeping form. "Please be careful Millie…." I said.


	6. Chapter 6: Through the Marshes

CHAPTER 6

THE PASSAGE OF THE MARSHES

**Millie's POV**

I was awakened early by Sam, informing me that it was time for us to go. Following Gollum, we soon reached the end of Emyn Muil and saw that it was now closer than it had been.

"See? See? We have led you out! Hurry, hurry, come, come, very lucky we find you." Gollum jumped on a rock, Frodo walked passed, I walked pass, followed by a smile from Gollum, _He better not touch me. _I thought. He shrunk away as Sam drew near.

"Nice hobbit, nice girl." Gollum jumped after us, putting a wide gap between him and Sam. As we were walking, Sam's foot suddenly slipped into some muck, "Yuck, it's a bog! He's led us into a swamp."

"A swamp, yes, yes, come Master, we will take you on safe paths through the mist. Come, come, we go quickly." Gollum looked back and gestured to us. I scrunched up my nose and made a face; the bogs didn't exactly smell good, at all.

"I found it, I did. The way through the marshes, Orcses don't use it, Orcses don't know it, they goes around the long way. Come, quickly, swift and quick, like shadows we must be." The marshlands stretched for miles and miles, as far as the eye could see. As we made our way through we saw faces floating in the water…pale faces, still faces….uggh…..dead faces. There were also flickering flames on the swamps.

"Why are there dead faces in the water?" I asked.

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and men and Orcses. A great battle long ago." Gollum explained, "Dead Marshes. Yes, yes, that is their name, don't follow the lights."

Sam's foot slipped in the water and I grabbed his arm and steadied him while he drew his foot out, then, I stepped in the water. I jerked my foot out and shook it, "Eww, eww, eww, eww."

"Careful now, or hobbits and pretty girl go down with the dead ones, and light their own little candles, I don't wants that, no, especially not for the pretty girl."

_Didn't Frodo say I was taken? _I thought.

"Frodo!" I whipped my head around; Frodo had fallen into the water. I reached down to try to grab his arm and pull him from the water. _Whack!_ Gollum smacked my arm, "Oww." I said.

"You do that, you fall in too." The creature grabbed Frodo's arm and pulled him out of the water. Frodo looked at him, confused and full of gratitude, "Gollum…."

"Don't follow the lights!" he crawled away.

Sam and I rushed to Frodo's side, "Mr. Frodo, are you alright?" he lay panting, staring after Gollum. We headed on.

SHRIEEEEEEEEEEK! I jerked awake.

"Black Riders!" yelped Sam.

"Hide, hide!" Gollum yelped. Suddenly Frodo let out a cry of pain and clutched his chest where he'd been stabbed by the Nazgul.

"C'mon Frodo!" I yelped.

"C'mon Mr. Frodo!" cried Sam. However, Frodo remained immobilized. At that moment Sam dragged Frodo across to hide beneath some bramble bushes.

"Quick, they will see us, they will see us!" Gollum said, terrified.

"I thought they were dead!" said Sam.

"Dead? No, you cannot kill them, no." the loud screech of the Nazgul rang out high above the marshes.

"Wraiths, Wraiths on wings! They're calling for it; they're calling for the precioussss!" I looked at Frodo; he felt the call for the Ring and his hand slowly moved to put it on, but I quickly grabbed his hand, "Frodo, it's alright. We're here." I said, indicating both me and Sam. The Nazgul continued to circle overhead but eventually gave up and flew off toward Mordor.

"Hurry." Said Gollum, "The Black Gate is very close."


	7. Chapter 7: Edoras

CHAPTER 7

EDORAS

**Elizabeth's POV**

I looked ahead, seeing a town off in the distance.

"Be careful what you say, do not look for welcome here." Gandalf instructed, with that, our company galloped toward Edoras.

As we entered the town, it was completely silent, the people there were all dressed in black and stared at us in a wary-like silence.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." commented Gimli. We road toward the hall, then climbed the steps to the top, where we were met by guards.

"Ah." said Gandalf, indicating one of the guards.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so armed." said the guard, "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded in understanding and signaled us to surrender our weapons. I took my sword from its sash and handed it over, Samantha as well, everyone else handed over their weapons, Gimli giving his axe up reluctantly.

"Your staff." said the guard to Gandalf.

"Hmm? Oh…surely you wouldn't part and old man of his walking stick?" he looked innocently at the guard.

The guard hesitated, "Well….alright." he said, leading us into the hall. Gandalf gave us all a tiny wink a quick, sly grin and leaned on Legolas's arm.

In the hall, an old and distressed-looking man on a throne and beside him, a man all clad in black with black hair and pale skin.

"Who's the creepy Goth dude?" I whispered to Samantha.

She giggled, "Grima Wormtongue, be careful, he's a creeper."

"Well, he certainly looks like one."

"My lord," he said to Theoden in a raspy, nasally voice, "Gandalf the Grey is coming, he's a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden-King." As Gandalf approached King Theoden, we stepped back and looked around the hall and its hostile-like occupants. Then, a group of men started to follow our footsteps.

_Creepers. _I thought.

"He's not welcome." whispered Grima to the king.

"Screw you."I muttered.

"Why should I…..welcome you, Gandalf….Stormcrow?" he looked at Grima.

The voice sounded very old and distressed.

"A just question my liege." Grima got up and walked toward Gandalf.

"You try to hurt him I will whip you." I said, walking toward Gandalf's side.

"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent," Gandalf snapped, "I did not come all the way here through fire and death to exchange words with a ruthless worm such as yourself, I came to speak to Theoden-King!" I backed up as he raised his voice and his staff. Grima drew back.

"His staff!" he exclaimed, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

I stepped forward and face him, my eyes menacing, "Who made you King of the Golden Hall?" I snapped. "Last I checked, Theoden was the rightful ruler, not you!"

"Elizabeth…." Legolas began.

Grima rose up to his full height and I shrunk back, instantly regretting myself taking a stand, "Do not question me!" he hissed, spittle exciting his mouth. He rose up and clubbed me across my face then shoved me to the ground and I slid across the hall, clutching my face. The others ran to attack Grima, save for Leoglas who ran to my side instead. Grima yelled at the guards and everyone got into a fist fight. Legolas helped me up, "Are you OK?"

"Yes, but now, I'm gonna murder Grima's ugly face." I said and ran to help Gimli wrestle down the ruthless worm. Then Gandalf's voice rang out:

"BE GONE!" We all looked, Gandalf had freed Theoden form Saruman's grasp and now he gradually turned into a much younger-looking man in the arms of the lady Eowyn, who was weeping tears of joy. Then the king looked at Gandalf.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again my friend." said the wizard.

"Dark have been my dreams lately." He said, looking down at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Said Gandalf. The guard, Hama ran up with Theoden's still sheathed sword. The king slowly drew it out of the scabbard, gazing at the metal. Then, his gaze suddenly turned to Grima, who was thrown out of the hall.

"I've only ever served you my lord!" said the wrench.

Theoden advanced toward Grima holding his sword firmly, "Soon, your leechcraft would've had me crawling on all fours like a beast."

"Send me not from your side." replied Worm.

Theoden raised his sword to kill Grima but Aragorn held him back. "No, my lord, no my lord, let him go, enough blood has been spilled on this account."

Grima scrabbled to his feet and pushed through the crowd, "Get out of my way!" Then, he was gone.

"Hail, Theoden King," said Hama, the guard. Everyone else kneeled before him, us included.

"Hail, King Theoden." I said.

AN- ANOTHER DISCALIMER, THE DIALOGUE IS NOT MINE!


	8. Chapter 8: Of Stewed Rabbit & Faramir

CHAPTER 8

OF STEWED RABBIT AND FARAMIR

**Millie's POV**

Gollum ran ahead of us, trying to catch a fish, slipping and falling in the river, trying to catch the slimy, wriggling thing with us trailing closely behind.

"Hey Stinker!" Sam called, "Don't get too far ahead!"

"Why do you do that?" asked Frodo.

"What?"

"Call him names, run him down all the time."

"Because….because that's what he is Mr. Frodo, there's nothin' left in 'im but lies and deceit, it's the Ring he wants. It's all he cares about." Sam replied.

_You shouldn't of said that Sam._ I thought with a shake of my head.

Frodo glared at Sam and raised his voice a little, "You have no idea what it did to him….what it's still doing to him," he walked passed Sam and stopped, "I want to help him Sam."

"Why?"

"Because I believe…..I have to believe that he can come back."

"You can't help him Mr. Frodo."

Frodo replied sharply, "What do you know about it? Nothing!" he snapped.

Sam began to walk away. "Sam, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

Sam looked back at him with tears in his eyes. "I do. It's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you; you don't eat, you barley sleep, it's taking a hold of you Mr. Frodo , you have to fight it."

"I know what I have to do!" Frodo grew angry again.

At that moment I intervened, "Guys, c'mon," I said, "Don't argue, it's pointless, I hate to see people argue, I hate it, please stop." I walked away.

It was night again and I sat on my makeshift bed hugging Sharky, still thinking about earlier today. I heard someone scoot over to my side, I turned to look and it was Sam.

"Millie," he began, "I just want to apologize about earlier, I had no idea that hearing people argue made you so upset."

"It's OK Sam, it's done, it's past."

"I just feel bad….."

"I know, I understand, it's OK." I looked over at Frodo's sleeping form. "I feel bad for him."

"So do I…..I really want to help him…..I just don't know how."

"I agree." I said before settling down and falling asleep.

"Agggh! What's it doing, stupid, fat hobbit, it ruins it!" I blinked open my eyes, Sam was sitting on a log cooking a pot over the fire and Gollum was there, grimacing as the pot cooked the rabbits he'd brought us.

"What we need is a few good taters." said Sam looking at the stew.

"What's taters, precioussss? What's taters?" asked Gollum.

"PO-TAY-TOES." replied Sam, "Y'know, boil 'em, mash 'em stick 'em in a stew? Lovely big golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish….."

Gollum stuck out his tongue, "Pbbbt!"

"Even you couldn't say no to that." He took a sip of the stew.

"Oh yes we could, spoil nice fish!" he scrambled up close to Sam, "Give it to us rrraw and wrrriggling, you keep nasty chips." He hopped away.

Sam rolled his eyes, "You're hopeless."

At that moment I got up from my makeshift bed, "Good morning." I said cheerily.

"Hello Millie, would you like to try some?"

"Yeah sure," I briefly looked around, "Hey, where's Frodo?" We looked around for him and found him lying on his stomach peering out from the shelter of some bushes. Sam and I joined him, followed by Gollum, looking out at men all clad in black.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Wicked men. Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him, soon he will be ready." Replied Gollum.

"Ready," said Sam," For what?"

"To make his war; the last one that will cover the world in Shadow." said Gollum.

"We've got to get moving, c'mon guys." said Frodo, getting up, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Look Mr. Frodo, it's an Oliphaunt!" We looked ahead; huge elephant-like creatures were following the men, carrying soldiers and supplies on their back. "No one at home will believe this…." Gollum slipped away unnoticed.

"Smeagol?" Frodo looked around.

Suddenly, havoc broke out; the men were being ambushed. Cloaked Rangers fire arrows at the army. One of the Oliphaunts trumpeted and stomped toward us, swinging his huge trunk.

"Holy shisnap, they're big!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, one of the Ranger shot the rider and he fell off the Oliphaunt, landing right behind us, dead.

"We've lingered here too long," said Frodo, "C'mon!" He ran out of hiding and crashed right into a Gondorion Ranger and was thrown on his back. Seeing, the danger, the two of us ran out with our swords unsheathed. However, we were both grabbed. I wriggled and writhed in the grasp, "Get your mangy hands off me you creep!" I yelped and stomped on one of his feet. He let go of me, clutching it and I kicked him in the shin and ran off, but was soon grabbed by the Captain. He put my hands behind my back and held onto them roughly with one hand and put the other tight around my shoulders and neck so I couldn't move.

"Bind their hands," he said, "I'll take care of her." He flung me to the ground so I was on my bottom and looking up at him. He took off his cloak-hood, Faramir! Boy, he was cute.

"What was that about?"

I crossed my arms and tossed my hair, "I don't like it when people touch me, or capture my friends for no apparent reason!"

"I have the right to do what I want."

I got up, and face him, "Man, you're lucky you're cute, 'cause you would've gotten a slap in the face by now." He gave me a "WTF" look before grabbing my arm and leading me away. I dug my feet in the ground and wouldn't budge. He turned.

"Come on." He said.

I crossed my arms, "No, I'm not moving until you let me get out luggage."

"Fine." He followed me to our camp and I quickly jammed our stuff in the packs with him lingering by me, watching me. "Creeper." I muttered as I slung my back over my shoulder and hand him the other two, which he slung on either shoulder, carrying his bow, rolling his eyes, I wlaked along ahead of him, in a cocky way, my head held hi, tossing my hair as I went.


	9. Chapter 9: A Horse Named Rayma

CHAPTER 9

A HORSE NAMED RAYMA

**Elizabeth's POV**

I entered the dining hall of Theoden's home, there were two children, a boy and girl, eating at the table, the Lady Eowyn was with them.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Eowyn said.

"Where's Mama?" asked the girl.

"Shh…." said the lady.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. He is driven by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf put a hand on Theoden's chair. The king looked at him with weariness, "You must fight." Gandalf said.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak, Eomer is loyal to you and he and his men will return and fight for their king." said Aragorn.

"They will be three-hundred leagues from now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want from me, but I will bring no further death to my people. I will not risk open war." said the King.

"Open war is upon you," said Aragorn, "Whether or not you would risk it."

"The last I checked," said Theoden, "Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

_That's your queue to shut up Aragorn. _I thought.

"Then what is the King's decision?" asked Gandalf.

We were back outside now and Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Boromir, Samantha and I were heading to the stables. Theoden had decided that all of us would make for Helm's Deep.

"Helm's Deep!" said Gimli, "They flee to the mountains when they should turn and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?"

Samantha sighed, "He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people, Gimli."

"Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." said Aragorn. We entered the stables which reeked strongly of horses.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn, Samantha, Elizabeth, all of you. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses HAVE to hold." Gandalf said.

"They will." said Samantha, "I have a strong faith in it."

Gandalf smiled and his eye's twinkled, "You have not let me down yet, and I have every bit of faith in you." He gently set a hand on her shoulder and locked her gaze, smiling again. Then he turned and stroked Shadowfax, "I am hoping my search will not be in vain," he said, "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day, at dawn, look to the East." Aragorn nodded.

"Go," he opened the stable door and the wizard mounted his horse.

"Good luck!" I called after him.

"Same to you." replied Gandalf, and he was gone. We all stared after him until Aragorn, Legolas, Samantha, and Gimli headed out the door, leaving Boromir and I left in the stables.

He turned to me and looked at me, not saying a word. I knew he had something on his mind, "Out with it." I said.

"Umm well…..we are riding to Helm's Deep…. And I fear that it is a dangerous road….it is a dangerous road….."

"And?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot.

"I don't think we should ride doubles on Mikayla…it's too dangerous….you protected me and it's my turn to protect you….so I strongly suggest we don't ride doubles."

"So you're saying you don't want me riding Mikayla with you."

"No….that's not what I'm saying at all….I just don't want anything to happen to you….I mean, you could fall off her and get trampled or ambushed or worse." He said, "It's too risky."

"Well….if you really feel that way…but what horse do I ride?"

"There are plenty of good horses in these stables," Boromir said, "You'll find one."

"Oh, alright,"

"Not hard feelings?"

"No," I replied, "No hard feelings." I pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Lizzie," he said, "You remind me of my brother."

I looked up at him, "You remind me a lot of Millie, sweet, brave, loyal, sensitive…." I trailed off, a tear crept down my cheek and he wiped it away, "Smile, Elizabeth, don't cry." He said.

I managed a weak smile, "Thank you Boromir." He smiled at me before walking out of the stables leaving me alone. I turned to Mikayla's stall and stroked her nose. "He's great," I told her, "You're lucky to have him as your rider." Suddenly a heard another horse beside her and I felt a muzzle ruffle my hair on the back of my head, I turned around, "What the-…" It was a medium-sized horse, smaller than all of the other Rohirric horses. I stroked her nose; she was brown, with a black mane and black ear-tips and a white diamond-like shape on her face in the space between her eyes, "Hello you," I said, now stroking her cheek, "And who are you?"

"Elizabeth?" called a familiar voice.

"Uggh, Aragorn, if you want me, come inside the stables and get me." Aragorn walked through the stable doors to the stall I was at. "I see you found Rayma." He said, indicating the brown horse.

"Rayma?"

"Yes, that's her name, in fact, this is actually the horse that Theoden suggested I give to you.

"Oh, cool, she's sweet."

"She's a special horse, Theoden must really like you if he gave you her."

"How's she special."

"After his son, Theodred, fell, his horse, Brego, ran off and became untamable."

"What does that have to do with Rayma?"

"Rayma is Brego's sister." Aragorn said, "It is a huge honor to be her rider."

"Wow…." I smiled.

"She is smaller than the other horses, but she is still strong, nimble, and quick on her feet."

"Wow, I can't wait to mount her."

"Sooner than you think, go ahead and open the stall door and let her out." I opened the stall door and she walked out. The bottom of her legs up to her knees was white at the front and black in the back. Aragorn helped me saddle her and walked her out of the stables with me mounted on top. I loaded my luggage and was given a dress that had brown velvet for the main part of it with greenish sleeves that opened up at the end, just like the Elven dresses back in Rivendell and a matching green belt, however I still kept my sash and sword, Samantha was given a similar dress, but it was blue and had blue and gold sleeves, gold trimming at the top of its bodice and a gold line down the middle of the skirt. She did not look happy in it though.

When everyone was mounted and ready to go, I turned and looked back at Edoras one last time before we rode off to Helm's Deep.


	10. Chapter 10: Wargs and Warhorses

CHAPTER 10

WARGS AND WARHORSES

**AN: **Hey people, so sorry this took soooo long to post. Here it is now, hope ya'll like it

-Luv

**Elizabeth's POV **

We walked on, I road beside Legolas, listening to one of Gimli's bizarre conversations, this one was about dwarf women. "It's true, you don't see many dwarf women," Gimli was telling Samantha and Eowyn, "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they are often mistaken for dwarf men."

"It's the beards," I heard Aragorn whisper.

I grinned slightly.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf-Women, that dwarves just spring out of little holes in the ground."

Eowyn and Sam laughed.

"Hehehe, which of course is ridiculous. Whoa!" Eowyn lost her grip on the reins where she was walking the horse and it ran ahead and Gimli tumbled to the ground.

"Oh, jeez!" exclaimed Sam running forward.

"It's alright, nobody panic," said Gimli struggling to get up, "That was deliberate, deliberate." Samantha helped him up and brushed him off. Samantha looked back at me, smiling. I forced a weak smile back. I wasn't really in much of a smiling mood; I was too gloomy and sad. Millie was gone, and Sam seemed very distant and unreachable, she had Gimli and Eowyn, she didn't need me.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" Legolas asked suddenly, "You seem forlorn."

"I'm fine." I said half-heartedly. "My face still stings and I ache after being thrown across the Golden Hall, but I'm OK." I looked down and patted Rayma on the head.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

I let out a deep sigh, "No," I replied. "…..Millie's gone and I feel like Samantha's leaning more toward Gimli and Eowyn, growing distant from me."

"Oh Lizzie, you know that's not true, Samantha still loves you. You still mean everything to her."

"I know, I can feel it, a tiny little flame at the bottom of my heart, but I feel like we're drifting apart. I miss Millie, I wish she were here….I wish…." I broke down crying. "Oh Legolas, I don't know what to do anymore, everything has changed so much."

"We are experiencing dark times, something I wish we did not have to see, but we cannot do anything about it….except hope."

"I'm already beginning to lose hope." Legolas reached out and put his hand on mine.

"It will get better, I promise. I will help you power through this." Legolas took my hand in both of his and kissed the top of it.

It was night. Rohan had just settled down in camp and everyone was in their tents, sleeping after a long day. Not a single person was out that I noticed, except for me. I walked through the very middle of the camp, my bare feet practically frozen. I looked up at the sky and started to hum and then sing.

_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home, well I'm going home._

_The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you_

_I've not always been the best girl or friend for you_

_But your love it makes true and I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try_

_So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all and then some you don't want_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all, yeah_

_Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_I said these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home, I'm going home_

I couldn't help it anymore. I wrapped my arms around Rayma's neck and cried into her pelt.

"Elizabeth?" a voice called, "What are you doing? It's rather late don't you think?" I turned my head slightly to see Aragorn standing a few feet in front of me. I let go of Rayma and ran toward Aragorn and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug. And yes, at a time like this, I could even settle for the comfort of Aragorn. I cried into his chest, feeling his hand brush down my head and back.

As Aragorn looked down at Elizabeth, a tear slid down his cheek and he let her cry for as long as she wanted. He had never had a very good relationship with her, but they were both experiencing loss and heartache.

**Samantha's POV**

It was early in the morning and quite cold. We left our encampment quickly and set off again. I rode Hasufel behind Aragorn again, alongside me was Arod bearing Gimli and Legolas, Rayma, bearing Elizabeth and on the other side of me, Mikayla, bearing Boromir. We walked in silence, when suddenly; the horses began to grow restless.

"What is it? Hama?" asked Gamling.

"I don't know."

An Orc riding a wolf-like creature appeared over the mountain side. It attacked and killed Hama and began to turn on Gamling, but Legolas ran over and killed the creature with an arrow, and then killed its rider with a knife.

"A scout!" the Elf shouted.

"What is it? What do you see?" asked Theoden.

"Wargs!" Aragorn replied, "We're under attack."

The villagers arose in panic at the sound of the news.

"Get them out of here!" Aragorn yelped.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden replied. I almost fell off the horse as Aragorn galloped forward.

"Help, someone get me up here! I'm a rider!" Gimli exclaimed. Gimli was finally able to mount Arod with some help. We looked ahead; the Warg-riders could be seen, little dots off in the distance, but getting closer.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep!" Theoden said to Eowyn. "-and make haste."

"I can fight!" she replied.

"No, you must do this, for me." Theoden replied. The lady went to tend to the people.

"Follow me," Theoden exclaimed. "CHARGE!" We all flew forward. The battle began. Aragorn and I flew through the mass of enemies lashing and severing them, counting them out loud as I went.

I looked back at Elizabeth, Arod and Rayma were side by side. They balanced a top their horses, shooting arrows at the Wargs and riders. Boromir was close behind them. Suddenly Gimli tumbled off Arod, he turned around to see a Warg growling at him. "Bring your pretty face to my axe!" exclaimed Gimli, he was about to kill it when one of Legolas's arrow hit it and it fell dead. Gimli jumped back as it fill. He killed another one with his axe, and it fell onto him, followed by an orc and yet another one. Gimli tried to pull himself out. Suddenly, Aragorn was knocked off of Hasufel. The horse veered up on his hind legs and I tried to steady him. I looked down. He was being attacked by a Rider.

"Aragorn!" I exclaimed.

"Go!" Aragorn exclaimed, "Don't worry about me! Hurry, make haste!" I did not protest. I ran off again to attack more orcs. The battle slowly winded down and I instantly looked around to make sure my friends were OK. I sighed with relief when I saw Elizabeth, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli, but where was Aragorn? "Sam!" Elizabeth and Rayma ran up to my horse's side and we hugged.

"Aragorn?" we turned at the sound of Legolas's voice, he was looking around anxiously.

"Aragorn?" Gimli said.

"Aragorn?" Elizabeth called, "Ari?"

"Aragorn?" Boromir looked around.

We dismounted, walking our horses and approached the cliff. We heard wheezing and laughing. We found ourselves standing over a wounded and dying orc. "Tell me what happened and I will finish you off!" Elizabeth snapped.

"He's dead." The orc coughed and laugh evilly, "Took a little tumble off the cliff." Suddnely, risen in grief and anger, Elizabeth yanked her sword from her sash and stabbed the orc, "SHUT UP!" she screamed, "It's not true! You lie!" The orc died. She hung her head, "It can't be."

"Elizabeth…." Legolas began, suddenly, he bent down and took something out of the orc's fist; it was Aragorn's Evenstar pendent. Legolas ran to the edge, and looked down, we followed him. There was a deep drop and the water rippled, someone had definitely fallen.

Elizabeth fell to her knees and started to weep, "I've already lost enough friends, and now this." Legolas walked over and helped her up. He pulled her into a hug, still clutching the pendant. Elizabeth was sobbing loudly now. I buried my face in Hasufel's neck, crying softly.

"Get the wounded on horses!" Theoden was saying to his army, "The wolves of Mordor will return, leave the dead." He looked back at us, "I'm sorry." he said to us, with a voice full of sympathy. He left, leaving us standing alone looking down the cliff into the river.

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Make way for the king!" Gamling said as we made our way into the hall of Helm's Deep. Theoden with Snowmane came through first followed by Legolas, Gimli and Arod, myself and Rayma, Samantha and Hasufel, and finally Boromir and Mikayla.

"So few of you have returned." Eowyn said.

"Yes, many lives were lost during the battle, and we honor those who died for Rohann."

"Where is Lord Aragorn?" Eowyn asked, no doubt surprised to see only her on the back of Hasufel.

"He fell." Sam replied, hanging her head.

Eowyn teared up.

I looked up to the ceiling, again, wondering, again, why I had lost so much.


	11. Chapter 11: Listen to Your Heart

CHAPTER 11  
FARAMIR, LISTEN TO YOUR HEART

Millie's POV

"It's funny to find you all the way out here." Faramir said, "Particularly if you are two halflings and a very young woman."

"I'm not even a woman yet." I said.

"A teenager then." Faramir said, "anyway, do explain why you're here."

"We are no threat." I said.

"Really, why should I believe that?" asked Faramir, "How do I know that you're not spies of Sauron?"

"Do we look like orcs?" I retorted.

"We are not spies," said Frodo, "We are traverlers on a quest. We first set off as a group of 12, 3 of my kin, Sam here and Merry and Pippin, the wizard, Gandalf the grey, Legolas, the elf, Gimli, the dwarf, the men, Boromir and Aragorn, and Milie here and her two frineds, Samantha and Elizabeth."

"Was Boromir a friend of yours?" asked Faramir.

"Yes," Frodo replied after a brief silence.

"Then would it grieve you to know that he is dead?"

I looked at him in surprise, "No, he can't be dead, Samantha..." I trailed off.

"How?" asked Frodo.

"I would think that you, as his friends, would know the answer to that." Faramir replied.

"He wa salive when we left the group." I said, not standing to believe that the prince was dead. Faramir turned away.

"Why does his death concern you?" asked Sam.

"He-he was my brother." Faramir siad nothing and walked away, and the army led us to the encampment, after blindfolding us.

It was night we had been blindfolded led into the Gondorion encampment. We were given food and shelter and settled down for the night. Frodo and Sam leaned against my shoulders, my arms wrapped around was already asleep but Sam lay awake, as did I. I could not sleep, though I was tired. I tried to go to sleep, but it was not to be. I sat awake, wondering about my friends and the rest of the guys, wondering if they were still alive, and if Boromir had died. I had a feeling he hadn't, I felt it, a flame kindling its light at the bottom of my heart and that eveyone else was still alive too. I looked down, bot of the hobbits had fallen asleep. I slowly got up, gently lying them down and walked away slowly. I walked over to the river, surprised to find Faramir there. He stared ahead, his eyes clouded with grief, and in his hands he clutched Boromir's warhorn, that was broken in two.

I let out a deep sigh and walked over to Faramir and set a hand on his shoulder, he turned to look at me. "Are you OK?"

"I suppose." he replied.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I feel horrible for being so rude...I sometimes just have a bad temper."

"It's alright," he replied, "I was a little bit rude myself."

I sat down by his side. "I'm so sorry about your brother." I said.

"It's not your fault, it's no one's fault but the one who killed him."

"I- I don't think he's dead."

"What do you mean, I heard the horn blow in the distance and then stop."

"That doesn't mean that he died," I said, "The horn blew, I heard it, it blew a lot, but help came. Before I left, I talked to my friend Samantha, she promised me she'd save Boromir."

"She could have failed."

"I've known Samantha for a long time, and I know that, somehow, she always manages to keep her promises and my heart tells me, Boromir is alive. What does your heart tell you?"

"That-that my brother is alive."

"Exactly," I said with a smile, "listen to your heart, it's never wrong."

"Thank you." said the young captain.

"No problem." I replied gloomily.

"Are you OK?" he asked me.

"I just miss my friends." I said. "They're like my sisters and it's difficult to live without them."

"You'll meet again, I promise." he said. He got up from the rock and helped me up. "Come, I will walk you back to your sleeping place." I wrapped my arms around him and we hugged. I closed my eyes, Faramir was sweet like Boromir, and comforting like Elizabeth. He came off as hard-core, but really, he was sensitive and had a big heart.


	12. Chapter 12: The Return of Aragorn

CHAPTER 12  
THE RETURN OF ARAGORN

Samantha's POV

We fought our way through the crown, trying to figure out what all their commotion was about. "Where is he? get out of the way! I'm gonna kill him!" Gimli proclaimed as we made our way thourgh the crowd, Elizabeth, Gimli, and I. then, we found Aragorn! "Ari!" I exclaimed.

"Ha, ha!" Gimli said, smiling broadly, "You are the lukckiest, canniest, and most reckless man i ever knew!" He could not wipe the smile form his face.

"Aragorn!" Elizabeth ran forward and threw herself onto him in a hug, making him stagger back, but he smiled and hugged her back.

"Where is the king?" asked Aragorn.

I pointed to the Helm's Deep hall. He headed off through the crowd.

We followed him into the hall. We soon ran into Legolas and Boromir. Legolas looked at him, amused. "Le ab-dollen. " (You're late) We all smiled, Legolas gave Aragorn a look over, "You look terrible." We laughed. Legolas handed Aragorn a necklace and he opened his hand to reveal the Evenstar pendent. Aragorn looked at him with happiness.

"Hannon le. " (Thank you) Liz and I followed Aragorn into the throne-room. Theoden was there with Gamling at his side.

Theoden slowly nodded as we listened to Aragorn's story.

"A great host you say?" asked Theoden.

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn explained.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least." answered Ari.

"Ten thousand?" Theoden said in disbelief.

"It is an army bred for one thing...to destroy the world of men." Aragorn said and sighed deeply, "They will be here by nightfall."

"Let them come." said Theoden.

"Are we gonna fight them?" asked Elizabeth.

"We've no other choice." replied Theoden.

"And...will the two of us be taking part in this battle?" I asked, "Meaning Lizzie and I?"

"You've got the potential, I suppose," answered the king, "More is better, but I want oyu to understand that you may not survive to see the sunrise."

"I understand, my king." The two of us curtsied.

Theoden nodded and got up off the throne. With that, all of us headed down the stairs, quickly joined by Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir.

"I want every man and lad strong enough to bear arms ready for battle by nightfall." Theoden said to Gamling, dismissing him. Now the rets of us stood outside the gate on the stone pathway leading into Helm's Deep.  
"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Theoden adressed his plan, then he turned to Liz and I, "Now, are you sure that you want to fight?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Yes, if I can't die in peace, I will die fighting for my friends." said Elizabeth.

"I am glad you're part of my army." said Theoden, smiling.

"We are glad to be part of it as well." I said.

"This is no drabble of mindless orcs," said Gimli who was busy being bored to Theoden, "These are Urk-Hai, their armer is thick and their shields broad."

Theoden stood tall before him, "I have fought many wars Master Dwarf, ik now how to defend my own Keep." Theoden walked passed us back into the Keep. We followe him, wlaking past Gimli who stood with his arms off like he'd been put off. I patted his head, "Suck it up Gimli." I said with a slight grin, wlaking back into the keep.

"That girl really amuses me." Gimli sighed, "Reminds me so much of myself."

Theoden led us across the battlement of Helm's Deep, on looking the vast plain-lands.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Theoden said.

Aragorn leaned closely in on Theoden, "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people ... down to the last child." said Aragorn.

Theoden drew quickly to Aragorn and drew him close, "What would you have do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread."

Aragorn looked away ashamed, "If this is to be our end, it will be that to remeber." said Theoden.

Theoden walk away but Aragorn quickly joined him, "Send out riders my lord, you must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? Those alliances are dead, long lost."

"Gondor will answer."

"Gondor!? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when the enemies close din around us? Where was Gon..." he trailed off, recollecting himself, "No, we are alone."

"Just stop Aragorn," said Elizabeth, "Just listen to the king."

Aragorn nodded as Theoden turned away and headed up the stairs followed by Gamling.

"So, we're really going to war." Elizabeth said, "That's the last thing I expected." She seemed downcast. I set a hand on her shoulder, "C'mon, Liz, lets go." We followed Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir. We walked along, examining the miserable army. "Farmers, farriers, stable-boys, these are no soliders." said Aragorn.

"They've seen to many winters." Gimli said.

"Or too few." Legolas added.

Aragorn nodded sadly.

"Look at them," said Legolas, "They're frightened, I can see it in their eyes." Everyone turned to look at the elf, who turned away angrily.

"And they should be...three hundred...against ten-thousand." Legolas said in a quiet voice.

"They have more confidence in defending the Keep than they would Edoras." said Aragorn, with fake confidence turning to him.

"Aragorn, we are warriors, they cannot win this fight, they are all going to die." Legolas replied.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn snapped, their gazes locked for a moment and he turned briskly and walked away.

"Well someone's PMSing." muttered Elizabeth.

"He's stressed, give him a break." I said.

She looked back at Legolas, who's face was still burning with a mix of anger and hurt.


	13. Chapter 13: So it Begins

CHAPTER 13

SO IT BEGINS

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was putting on the last of my armor, the breast-plate and the vambraces.

Boromir was there too, "I never thought I'd be fighting while wearing Rohirric armor." he said as he put on his own breast plate.

"I never thought I'd be fighting at all." I said.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"I'm still a little nervous," I confessed, "This is my first big battle. The Wargs and the Cave-Troll back in Moria seem like nothing compared to this."

He put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "I will protect you." he said, "It is very brave of you to be fighting this battle."

"I can't let Sam walk into battle alone," I replied, "I want to fight for my friends, for the king, for Rohan. Not for me. I'm scared as heck but I still want to fight." Boromir put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug; I hugged him back and pressed my cheek against his chest. We rocked slowly from side to side. He ran his hand through my hair. "You're amazing Elizabeth, you truly are." he said.

**Samantha's POV**

I was in a room with Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn, putting on a chain-mail shirt, it dropped to the ground. "Man," I said, "This is sad." Aragorn and Legolas, who had made up after their squabble smiled, because both Gimli and I were too small for the chain-mail shirt.

"Our two little dwarves." said Legolas with a slight grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you, Master Elf," I said sarcastically. "For reminding me again that I am short, I mean, even Gimli's taller than me!"

Suddenly, a horn sounded outside. We turned our heads in curiosity. "That is no Orc horn." said Legolas, he and Aragorn left before we could say anything, leaving us in our too-big chain-mail shirts. Elizabeth and Boromir appeared into our room. "Elves, Haldir and them have come to join us!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "By the way, nice armor," She and Boromir exchanged grins before heading out. I made a face after her.

"C'mon, we best hurry up lass." said Gimli. We dressed in the rest of our armor quickly, grabbed our weapons and headed off. Before we excited though, Gimli tapped me on the shoulder. I turned; he was holding a Rohirric axe out for me. "Here, I found this on the weapon wall; do you think you can handle it?"

I took the axe and gave it a small toss, catching it, "I think I got it. It'll help me decapitate more orcs than you and Legolas."

"Really? I think not." Gimli answered.

I set a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, good luck with that." I said, grinning as we exited the armory, joining Legolas, Lizzie, and Boromir.

"You could've picked a better spot." Gimli said to Legolas once we were on the battlement.

"It's not that bad." I answered. Legolas smirked. Aragorn came to stand beside us.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." said Gimli.

Lighting flashed, thunder rolled. As another lightning bolt struck, it revealed the see of Uruk-hai warriors. Leoglas's eyes grew wide, "Your friends are with you Aragorn." said Legolas.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli added.

Aragorn moved through the army of Elven archers, yelling, _"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn ... an uben tanatha le faelas!"_

"He says 'Show them no mercy...for you shall receive none.'" Legolas translated.

"Don't worry," I said, smacking the un-sharp end of my axe against my palm, "They won't get any mercy."

Gimli jumped and strained to see, "What's happening out there?" he asked.

Legolas looked down at him, that mysterious twinkle in his eye again, grinning, "Shall I describe it to you...or do you want me to find you a box?" He laughed, I giggled.

"Hope you guys don't mind getting beat by a girl." I said to Legolas and Gimli. Legolas set a hand on my shoulder,

"Of course Sam." _Sarcasm._

Below us, the Uruk-Hai pounded their spears, and we drew our weapons. Suddenly, an arrow whistled through the air and hit a Uruk solider.

"_Dartho!_" Aragorn exclaimed. (Hold)

"Hold." Legolas translated.

The Uruk groaned and fell to the ground. The commander yelled. They raised their swords and advanced toward the battlements.

"So it begins." I said.


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle of Helm's Deep 1

CHAPTER 14

THE BATTLE OF HELM'S DEEP PT. 1

**Elizabeth's POV **

_"Tangado halad!"_ Aragorn exclaimed.

"Prepare to fire." Legolas said to me. I notched the bow he'd given me way back when we'd rode in the Elven boats along the Great River.

"I got this Galadrim bow from the Lady Galadriel and I'd like you to have my old one. He handed me the bow, "May it serve you well." He had said. I sighed at the memory waiting for Aragorn's orders.

Legolas turned and spoke to Haldir, "Their armor is weak at the neck...and underneath the arms." he said.

Haldir nodded, _"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc...a nu ranc."_ he said to the assembled archers.

_"Leithio i philinn!"_ Aragorn yelled.

"Release arrows." said Legolas. I nodded and all at once the arrows whistled through the air, hitting their targets, but for every Uruk-Hai hit, more replaced him.

"Fire!" Gamling yelled. More arrows whistled through the air.

**Samantha's POV**

"By the way, lassie, if you need, help, call, and I'll be there." said Gimli as we anxiously waited for our turn to participate. "I will," I replied, then shouted, "C'mon!"

"Send them to us!" Gimli added. "At this rate, Legolas is gonna win."

"I think not, never underestimate the power of short people." I replied, "Gimme a boost." I climbed on his shoulders and took an arrow out of Elizabeth's quiver and hurled down at an Orc.

"That's one." I said.

Legolas heard me, "Try 7." he said with a smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Whatever." I said. Arrows kept flying, but they did not stop the Uruk-Hai. Then, the Uruk-Hai fired crossbows and all around me men and elves fell to their doom. Then, the Uruks produced ladders and began to mount them.

"Ladders!" Aragorn exclaimed.

I smiled. "Good!" Ladders with the Uruk-Hai were raised against the wall.

"Swords, swords!" Aragorn yelled. The archers drew their swords, ready for hand-to-hand combat. The first orc came over the wall, but was soon slain by Gimli.

_Great, now we're tied. _I thought. More orcs came over the wall and we began to fight them in a combat. I think I smiled when I raised my axe and killed my second orc. I killed more, counting aloud, "Three, four, five, six, seven!"

"Legolas, two already!" said Gimli.

"Seven." I said.

"I'm on seventeen." Legolas replied.

I'll have no pointy-ear outscroring me!" Gimlie quickly turned and fell another orc. Legolas was about to kill one with his sword but I severed it first. "Whoops, I didn't know that was yours." I said innocently. Legolas rolled his eyes and shot more arrows at the invaders. "Ninteen!" Legolas said.

I slew more orcs who were coming over the wall, counting out loud, "Eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve!" I exclaimed.

The battle continued to rage on, more ladders were raised, more Uruks flooded in. I slew more and more orcs with my axe, still counting. "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, ninteen, twenty!"

"Twenty-five." came Legolas's answer.

"Not for long." I kicked one of the ladders, down, killing the 10 orcs that were on it along with half a dozen others beneath.

"Thirty-six." I reported.

"That is one Dynamite lass." Gimli said.

**Elizabeth's POV **

The ladders kept being raised up and more and more Uruk-Hai poured in over the walls. I lashed at them with my sword and even kicked a few of them. As the fight raged on, I began to sing out loud while slewing Uruks.

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town, haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_[Chorus:]_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium!_

When I stopped singing, a huge explosion tore out a section of the wall. It threw men and orcs in its wake, as well as pieces squashing some of the Uruks underneath the gate and I fell, due to the shock of the explosion. I tried to get up but was quickly stopped when an orc solider stood over me and drew up his axe. I reached for my sword which had fallen due to the explosion, but it had dropped out of reach. I screamed bloody murder as the axe came down toward me, but then the Uruk froze in his tracks and crumpled to the ground, I rolled out of the way as he fell and Boromir stood before me, his armor gleaming, his sword unsheathed, fresh orc-blood on the end. He extended a hand for me; I grabbed my sword and grasped it with my free hand. He pulled me off the ground and we stood side by side. I noticed there was a gash in his head that bled down his face.

"You're hurt!" I exclaimed.

"It's nothing." He replied. He killed more orcs, I did too.

"I don't care if you think it's nothing," I replied.

An orc ran toward me and I killed it in one blow.

"You're hurt, and I-"

"It's only a cut." He replied.

"Sure, only…..fine have it your way," I answered, "But I'm still staying by you the whole time!" I had lowered my arm with the sword and stood there facing him.

He shrugged. "OK…..ORC!"

"Orc? What are you-"

"There is an orc right behind you!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, back-kicked the orc that was behind me, turned and stabbed him.

Boromir looked at me with surprised eyes before killing more orcs.

"Let's stay together." I offered.

"Good idea." He replied, "Starting with knocking over that ladder." We ran over to one of the ladders carrying the most Uruks and with a powerful push it fell to the ground, killing more of the soldiers.

"We are Titanium." I said.


	15. Chapter 15: The Battle of Helm's Deep 2

CHAPTER 15

THE BATTLE OF HELM'S DEEP PT. 2

**Samantha's POV **

A huge explosion tore out a section of the wall, and I was knocked back, shocked by the force. Water flooded in toward the mass of Uruk-Hai. I reach for my axe and quickly recovered.

"Brace the gate!" Theoden's voice yelled. I looked, Uruk-Hai were running across the causeway toward the gate, carrying a battering ram. I took one look before turning back to the fort and killing more orcs. _Thirty-six, thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty!_

I would've helped stop the ram, but I couldn't get over there. Instead, I followed the other soldiers and threw stones and spears at the Uruks with the ram, attempting to distract them. Then, Uruk Soldiers below began to hurl sections of the wall up to the battlements. I joined Gimli after dodging a piece of the wall. We looked down; Aragorn was there, slowly getting to his feet. We saw the danger he was in. "Aragorn!" we exclaimed in unison.

Gimli looked at me, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"Yes." We backed up to the other side of the wall and took a full on sprint and sprang off the wall into the mass of Uruk-Hai. We drew up our axes and slammed them down on the Uruks. We fought them off as best we could; I counted in my head, mouthing the numbers, _Forty-one, forty-two, forty-three, forty-four, forty-five…_suddenly, we were overpowered by orcs, we heard Aragorn's voice shout, "Gimli, Sam! _Hado i philinn!_" He shouted at the archers. (Hurl the arrows!) At once, arrows came around us, hitting the Uruk-Hai army. Mnay feel, but soon others followed.

_"Herio!"_ Aragorn and the Elves charged at the army of Uruk-Hai and began to fight them. Gimli and I fell into the water and went under. I felt hands reach down and drag the two of us out of the water. I coughed and sputtered and lay on the ground next to Gimli, Aragorn standing over us. He dragged us to temporary safety as we recovered. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and I all fought tirelessly.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the noise of battle, "Aragorn! Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!"

"_Na Barad! Na Barad!" _Aragorn shouted. (To the Keep! Pull back to the Keep!)

Legolas picked Gimli and I up and slung us over his shoulders, one on the left, and one on the right and carried us off the field, we were both wriggling and protesting.

"What are you doing!?" Gimli exclaimed.

"What are you stopping for!?" I added. Finally I let out a flustered sigh and slumped my cheek in my knuckle, dangling my axe lazily.

**Elizabeth's POV**

The gate was smashed as the battering ram made a final plunge through it. They had broken in! Boromir and I ran across the causeway and ran in through the gate to help the soldiers inside fight them off. The two armies exchanged arrow fire.

"To the gate, draw your swords!" Theoden told his commanders. They departed for battle. We helped Theoden and his men fight off the Uruk-Hai, trying to protect the gate against impossible odds.

Two of the Uruks started to get the better of Boromir and Gamling. Theoden saved Gamling, receiving a stab in the shoulder from a lance. Theoden returned the blow, but less strong. Gamling dragged him away from the area. I killed the orc that was about to stab Boromir, however, another orc slashed my side with his lance. It tore a stinging gash. I was wounded, but I returned the hit by stabbing the orc. I got down to my knees and clutched my side; it was the worst pain I ever felt. Boromir looked at me and after sheathing his sword; he picked me up and took me away from the battle. He ran through the halls, well away from the battle back into the armory. He found our room, set me down and bolted the door with several of the extra weapons that were about it. I leaned up against the wall clutching my side, breathing hard. Boromir turned back toward me from looking out through the cracks in the door.

"It may help you if you take some of that armor off." He suggested. I looked at him before taking off the vambraces and breast-plate so I was sitting in my chain mail shirt and black pants. I lifted my chain mail-shirt and my black, long sleeved under shirt underneath it, exposing my pale skin and looked at the wound. It was a long gash and it was still bleeding, it still stung too. The whole area around it was patches of drying blood. I dropped my layers again, unable to look at the awful sight.

"We're going to have to mend it," said Boromir, "Whether or not you want to, it could get infected."

"I know that, Aragorn gave me a few pointers, just do what I say and this'll be done with." I replied, half-snapping, though not meaning too, I could be very mean when I was sick or in pain. "My water bottle's on the side table over there and my handkerchief too, oh, and don't forget the first-aid kit." I said, I pointed to the side table. He walked over and brought them to me. "Thanks." I dumped water on the handkerchief, lifted up my chain-mail and black shirt, exposing just my wound. I cleaned it thoroughly, wincing as the cold water touched my skin and pressed a couple of gauze pads against it and taped it thoroughly with body tape. That was another think Sam had brought. _Sam._ I hoped she was okay. Boromir helped me wrap the elastic bandage around it to secure it. I took a drink of water and then stood up. "Your turn," I said. I cleaned his head wound and pressed a cause pad over the gash on his forehead. He drank some water and, after putting my armor back on, we headed off again, back toward the battle.

**Samantha's POV **

"Sam! Gimli!" Aragorn called. We followed him back out to the field. He was to try and distract the Uruks, by order of Theoden. We followed Aragorn to the side of the tower near the gate. He slowly opened the door and peeked out. Seeing no immediate danger, the three of us slowly slunk out, sidling along the side of the wall. Aragorn peeped around the side of the tower, a horde of Uruk-hai were there, trying to force their way in. Aragorn sidled back against the wall. We looked up at him. "We can take them." Gimli said.

Aragorn gave a smirk. "It's a long way." He said. We peered out then stepped back, looking out into the distance, embarrassed. _Good grief; just embarrassed myself in front of Aragorn. Good job Sam. _I thought.

"Toss us." mumbled Gimli.

"What?" Aragorn replied.

"We can't jump the distance," I replied.

"You'll have to toss us." Gimli added.

Aragorn nodded slowly and lifted Gimli, "Oh….. don't tell the Elf." Gimli said.

"Not a word." Aragorn said. He tossed Gimli across the span into the mass of Uruk-Hai, and then me. We took them by complete surprise, and soon, Aragorn came to join us. We successfully delayed their advance, hacking them off the narrow edges of the causeway. I fought hard, the true heat of battle sparking inside me, and boy was it exciting!

**Elizabeth's POV**

Boromir and I ran through the halls to join Theoden and his men at the gate. "There you are." Said the king, then resumed shouting at his army, "Shore up the door!" he commanded, "I need you two up to the Battlements, hurry!" he said to us. We nodded and headed toward the fort.

When we arrived at the Battlements, the orcs were loading an enormous crossbow with large grappling hooks. The men worked hard to defend the gate. The Uruks readied the crossbow and fired it up to the upper Battlements. The hooks grappled onto the upper battlements and we tried to dislodge them unsuccessfully. The Uruks used the hooks to pull up giant siege ladders. "Oh great, more ladders," I muttered and then began to fight off the Uruk-Hai.

**Samantha's POV **

We continued to hold off the Uruk-Hai when Theoden's face appeared in a crack in the gate, "Aragorn, Sam, Gimli, get out of there!" he called. A final crack was sealed in the gate.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called from the top of the Battlements. The Elf dropped the rope over the edge of the Battlements. Aragorn slung me over his shoulder and grabbed the rope in one hand with Gimli in the other. "Hold on." He said to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck his hair in my face as Legolas, Lizzie, and Boromir pulled us up to safety. Uruks rushed passed our feet. When we reached the top of the wall, our three friends pulled us over the top to safety.

A huge stream of Uruk-Hai streamed up the ladders, charged the main gate, and pressed against the outer wall. We fired arrows against them mindlessly, our only objective….hit, kill, save Helm's Deep.

The Uruk-Hai broke through the gate and poured in.

"They have broken through!" yelled Aragorn, "The castle is breached, retreat!" All at once, the Uruk-Hai and everyone on the battlements advanced toward the gate.

:


	16. Chapter 16: Osgiliath

CHAPTER 16

OSGILIATH

**AN**: Short chapter, but here it is.

**Millie's POV **

We walked on, being led by Faramir and Company, coming upon a ridge, and then we stopped; before us stood Osgiliath, as well as the Anduin River. Smoke plumed from the buildings and nestled in the mountains stood Minas Tirith.

"Osgiliath burns." said Faramir's accomplice, Madril.

"Mordor has come." said another Ranger. They led us down into Osgiliath. Frodo stood before Faramir, observing.

"The Ring will not save Gondor; it only has the power to destroy." Frodo said.

"Please….." I said, "Let him go and take me in his stead." I added.

"Millie…..you don't really mean that, do you?" asked Frodo, looking at me with his piercing eyes.

I stared into his eyes, "I do…..I will stay….as long as you're set free." I then looked back at Faramir, "What say you?" I asked.

Faramir hesitated, and then he gestured to his men, "Hurry." We were pushed forward.

"Faramir!" Frodo exclaimed, protesting, "You must let me go!"

Faramir and his rangers led us into Osgiliath, which was under siege; soldiers ran everywhere fighting to defend it as we walked through. The rangers passed through a battle zone, dodging friendly arrows as the city is being defended. Faramir approached one of his officers.

"Faramir," Madril said, "Orcs have taken the eastern shore, their numbers are too great, by nightfall we will be overrun."

At these words, Frodo seemed suddenly fear stricken. We looked at him, "Frodo!" I exclaimed.

"It's calling for him," Frodo said, "His eye is almost on me." I grabbed his hand and gently set my other one on his head, stroking his hair. "Hold on Frodo, you'll be alright." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I hated seeing him like this.

"Take them to my father." said Faramir, "Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift, a weapon that will change our fortunes in this war."

Sam turned to him abruptly, "You want to know what happened to Boromir?"

Faramir stared at him, interested.

"You want to know why your brother died; He tried to take the Ring from Frodo! After swearing an oath to protect him….he tried to kill him! The ring drove your brother mad!"

Before Faramir could respond, a screaming cry rose among the chaos. "Watch out!" A large boulder smashed into a tower, crumbling it.

Frodo's head lolled and fell against me, his eyes going to the back of his head, he looked at the skies.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam began.

"They're here." Frodo replied. Faramir looked down at Frodo in fear, "They've come." Frodo added.

A shrill cry penetrated the air, "Nazgul!" I yelped in alarm. Everyone looked up and cringed. The Nazgul was riding on top of his Fellbeast. He surveyed Osgiliath.

Frodo stared up at the Nazgul. I followed Faramir, carrying Frodo away from the awful sight into the ruined tower. "Stay here," he said, "Keep out of sight." The captain left, and we were joined by Sam. Faramir came back in and deposited Gollum in the tower with us and was gone. I leaned against the wall, Frodo sitting in my lap. Sam and Gollum sat beside us. The Nazgul shrieked outside and the battle raged on. I put my arms around Frodo's middle and buried my face in his hair, whispering, "Please, please, please Lord, protect us." I said.


	17. Chapter 17: Of Crushes and Kill Counts

CHAPTER 17

Of Secret Crushes and Kill Counts

**Samantha's POV**

_BANG!_ A band of Uruk-Hai banged the battering ram into the door, and a group of soldiers worked to defend it, including Elizabeth, Boromir, and Legolas.

"The fortress is taken, it is over." said Theoden in despair.

Aragorn ran to the king, "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it."

_BANG! _

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked.

Theoden remained silent.

"Is there no other way?" Aragorn repeated.

"There is one passage," said Gamling, "It leads into the mountains, but they will not get far, the Uruk-Hai are too many."

_BANG!_

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass, and barricade the entrance." Aragorn pleaded.

"So much death," said Theoden, "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

_CRAAAAAACK. _

"Ride out with me." Aragorn said quietly. Theoden turned to him confused. "Ride out and meet them." Aragorn said.

Theoden walked toward Aragorn, light gleaming in his eyes.

"For death and glory." I said.

"For Rohan," Theoden added.

"For your people." finished Aragorn.

"The sun is rising." said Gimli from the window. We looked toward the window.

Gandalf's voice sounded in my head, _"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day…at dawn…look to the east." _

I looked at Theoden, my eyes shining with determination.

"Yes. Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time." Theoden said.

"Yes!" Gimli exclaimed and headed up the stairs toward the horn.

_BANG! _The force of the ram threw soldiers form the door, they recovered quickly. I walked over and helped Elizabeth up; Boromir picked himself up as well and then Legolas.

"We ride out." I said. The horn sounded deeply and loudly across Helm's Deep. We all followed Theoden and Aragorn to the horses and mounted.

The door broke open and Uruks piled in as we headed out.

"Today," I thought to myself, "We are true soldiers of Rohan."

We charged out of the main gate and down the causeway, knocking Uruk-Hai off as we went, the horn still sounding.

We looked up, between two massive boulders, a white horse reared. Gandalf! Theoden cheered aloud….the Uruk-Hai turned to face us, the group was still quite massive, taking up the entire area of the plain.

Gandalf and Rohirrim rode down the hill, and attacked the Uruk-Hai, quickly diminishing their numbers and we soon joined them.

**Millie's POV**

Frodo appeared to be in some kind of trance. He walked slowly away from the safety corner.

"Frodo, what are you doing?" Sam exclaimed as he walked passed. Frodo did not reply.

The Fellbeast circled around, looking for his prey. Then it stopped in front of the topmost part of the tower, where Frodo stood. The creature stood, ready to strike.

I couldn't move. I was frozen with shock and terror.

Sam ran up the tower stairs, silently screaming, and tackled Frodo to the ground and they rolled away, just as the Fellbeast struck. An arrow hit the Fellbeast's side; the Nazgul screamed and flew away. The two hobbits rolled down the stairs and stopped dead at the bottom, I stood beside them, pressed up against the wall. Frodo tackled Sam and held Sting's blade against his neck, anger in distrust on his face. I looked down in fear as tears slipped down Sam's cheek.

"It's me, it's your Sam, don't you know your Sam?" I was crying too, Sam's voice was full of hurt.

Frodo's madness faded into shock and confusion, he backed away from Sam and slumped against the wall, Sting clattering to the ground. "I can't do this, Sam." He said.

"I know, it's all wrong, by rights we shouldn't even be here…but we are." said Sam sadly. He looked up at the Fellbeast circling Osgiliath and began to speak absently, "It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy?"

Frodo was panting against the wall and tears still streamed down my face.

"How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you... that meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back only they didn't. They kept going because they were holding on to something."

"What are we holding onto Sam?" asked Frodo. Sam helped Frodo to his feet and I stood by their sides, looking up at the sky, tears still falling.

"There's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo. And it's worth fighting for."

We were both move by Sam's determination. We smiled grimly. Then, Faramir approached us. Sam stiffened. Farmir got down to the hobbits' levels.

"I think at last we understand one another, Frodo Baggins."

Madril approached from behind, "You know the laws of your country, you let them go then your life will be forfeit."

Faramir looked at him, "Then it is forfeit then, release them." Frodo looked at Faramir in gratitude and Sam shook his hand. I hugged him and then stood up. "Thanks Faramir." I said. He managed a weak smile.

**Samantha's POV**

"Victory, we have victory!" Theoden said proudly from atop his horse, raising his sword.

I beamed and laughed as I helped chase off the remaining Uruk-Hai. "Yeah, that's right," Lizzie called after them, "Run away and never come back…and next time, pick on somebody your own size." She added.

I guided Hasufel up next to her, "Smooth Liz," I said, "Now, I gotta go figure out who won the Kill Count." I galloped away.

"Final count, forty-two." said Leoglas to Gimli who was smoking a pipe.

"Forty-two," Gimli said in a mock admiration, "not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling, I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three."

Legolas's expression changed quickly. I jumped off of Hasufel and walked over, all cocky-like and patted Leggy's shoulder, "How does fifty sound to you two?" their expressions changed to surprise and awe. I walked over to Gimli. "Don't be butt-hurt." I said. I kissed him on the cheek before walking off with a flip of my hair, chuckling to myself. I looked back; Gimli's face was a bright cherry red.

"Ooo, looks like somebody has a little crush." Legolas said.

Gimli playfully slugged his arm, "Shut up." Legolas smiled.

**End of Part II**

**AN**- Well, what did ya think? Don't worry; Part 3 will be up soon.

-Luv2Dream1212


End file.
